Stripping habit
by Laila Yagami
Summary: Tras un problema en una misión, Erza decide quitarle a Gray su extraño hábito de quitarse la ropa. Pero si pensaba que sería sencillo, estaba muy equivocada. One-shot.


Era un día tranquilo en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore. Sí, tranquilo, por extraño que parezca este día reinaba una tranquilidad y silencio que no eran demasiado frecuentes. Esto se debía a que el grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se encontraba de misión, y por lo tanto no estaban Natsu y Gray peleando por todo el gremio y Erza regañándolos como era costumbre. Pero esa tranquilidad duró muy poco tiempo. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y el grupo de Natsu entró.

-¡Bienvenidos!- saludó Mirajane con una sonrisa desde detrás de la barra. Aunque su sonrisa se convirtió en una gotita en la cabeza al ver que el equipo entraba ya peleando.

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya, stripper!- gritaba Natsu al entrar, enfadado.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa, estufa con patas!- contraatacó Gray.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!- gritó Erza haciendo que todo el gremio callara al instante. Lucy suspiró y se acercó a la barra.

-Hola, Mirajane- saludó vagamente antes de recostar la cabeza en la barra.

-¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez?- preguntó curiosa la peli-blanca.

-Ya habíamos terminado la misión en esa impresionante mansión lujosa, increíblemente solo había habido unos pocos daños y la recompensa no iba a bajar mucho- Lucy suspiró.- Pero entonces cuando estaban a punto de pagarnos Gray se quitó la ropa como siempre, y la señora de la casa se desmayó. Así que nos rebajaron la recompensa a la mitad.

Pequeñas lagrimitas asomaban por los ojos de Lucy al terminar de contar la historia.

-Vaya, ¿se desmayó por ver a Gray sin ropa? Eso es más propio de Juvia.

-En realidad él solo se quitó la camiseta, pero ella era de esas mujeres ricas, finas y delicadas- otro suspiro más.- Y desde entonces esos tres no paran de pelear.

-¡Aye! ¿Por qué no me cuentas, Lucy? ¡Eres mala!- dijo Happy fingiendo llorar sentado en la barra.

-¿¡Desde cuando estás aquí, gato? Bah, qué más da…- Lucy volvió a suspirar.

Mientras tanto, la discusión seguía entre los compañeros de equipo.

-¡Por tu estúpida manía de quitarte la ropa no nos han dado la recompensa!- decía Natsu mientras intentaba pegar a Gray, quien por su parte intentaba defenderse.

-¡Ni que yo pudiera controlarlo! ¡No es mi culpa!- ninguno de los dos vio el puño de Erza venir.

-¡Auch! Eso duele…- se quejó Natsu desde el suelo.

-Eso es, Erza, ¡Dales para que aprendan a no pelearse!- dijo Wacaba mientras reía. Un aura maligna se formó en torno a Erza.

-¿Tú también quieres?- le preguntó en tono amenazador. Wacaba negó con la cabeza mientras se echaba a temblar. Erza se giró para encarar a Natsu y Gray, que ahora se abrazaban temblando en el suelo asustados. Cuando Erza estaba así de enfadada, lo mejor era correr.

-Gray…- dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa que no engañaban a nadie, y menos al pelinegro que ahora temblaba más que Wacaba y Natsu juntos.- Esa manía tuya de quitarte la ropa nos ha costado la mitad de la recompensa. No puedes ir quitándote la ropa por ahí, no está bien.

Erza hablaba como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño, aunque detrás de esa sonrisa extraña todos sabían que había de todo menos amabilidad.

-Así que ahora- prosiguió a decir mientras se acercaba a Gray con su aura amenazante el doble de grande.- Voy a quitarte tu estúpida manía. Por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides.

-A-Aye…- dijo Gray mientras asentía repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Está bien- el aura maligna desapareció de alrededor de Erza, está vez en vez de enfado había determinación en sus ojos.- Ponte la camiseta, y ni se te ocurra quitártela.

El aura maligna volvió mientras una espada se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de Gray.

-Esto va a ser divertido- dijo el maestro feliz mientras sostenía un cuenco de palomitas.

Gray se puso la camiseta y se fue a la barra, seguido de cerca por Erza. Ella estaba decidida a terminar con el estúpido hábito de su compañero, ya que solo causaba problemas. Y si para ello tenía que recurrir a la fuerza, lo haría.

Por su parte, Gray estaba seguro de que esto no acabaría bien. Llevaba demasiado tiempo con esa manía, desde que Ur le enseñó su magia antes de entrar a Fairy Tail, y no creía que Erza pudiera hacer nada. Cuando se iba a dar cuenta se había quitado la ropa, siempre era así, lo hacía inconscientemente. Igual que en este momento…

-Gray, tu ropa- señaló Lucy mientras un aura maligna se formaba a sus espaldas. Gray se sobresaltó gritando en su mente que debería llevar más cuidado a partir de ahora y fijarse más en lo que hacía. Aunque ya era tarde. Sintió un golpe y salió volando unos cuantos metros.

-Habrá que probar otra cosa- dijo Erza mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del ahora semiinconsciente chico.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bien, esto servirá- dijo Mirajane dando por terminada la tarea.

Durante los últimos minutos se había dedicado a cumplir las órdenes de Erza: pegar la camiseta de Gray a su cuerpo con cinta aislante.

-Ahora no te será tan fácil quitártela y podrás reaccionar antes de hacerlo- dijo contenta Erza mientras se sentaba a comerse un trozo de pastel de fresa.

-Todo esto es una tontería- se quejó Gray.- Y además es muy incómodo.

-No te quejes tanto, cubito stripper. Agradece que Erza no te ha hecho papilla aun- dijo Natsu que estaba sentado cerca.

-¡Aye! Si Erza se cansa de esto y decide quitarte esa manía por las malas, lo pasarás muy mal. ¡Habrá sangre por todos lados y solo se escucharán tus gritos de agonía! ¡Y yo podría ayudarle a torturarte! ¡Aye!- dijo Happy feliz mientras se comía un pescado.

-Gato psicópata…- dijo Gray mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que había dicho Happy, ese era el tipo de escalofrío que solo podía causar una persona. Una maga con armadura de muy mal humor. Sintió sus ojos como si fueran cuchillos, y decidió mirar hacia abajo al notar algo extraño.

La camiseta ya no estaba, la cinta aislante estaba rota y tirada por el suelo, y Erza estaba muy muy muy enfadada.

-Gray…- su voz sonó amenazadora, y Gray se llevó otro de los golpes marca Erza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esta vez, funcionará- dijo segura Erza mientras terminaba de darle los retoques.

-¿Tú crees? La cinta aislante no hizo nada...- dijo Lucy algo dudosa.

-Funcionará, seguro- dijo Erza convencida. Se apartó un poco de Gray para admirar el trabajo recién hecho. Había decidido pegar con pegamento extrafuerte la camiseta de Gray a su cuerpo. Algo excesivo a los ojos de todos, menos para Erza.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó algo mareado Gray. Natsu lo sostuvo antes de que cayera del taburete donde estaba sentado.

-Erza… creo que Gray necesita atención médica. En el bote pone que esto es tóxico- dijo preocupada Wendy mientras enseñaba el botecito a Titania.

-Nah, Gray es fuerte. Un simple pegamento no le hará nada- aseguró ella.

-Erza… yo también creo que deberíamos quitárselo. Mira, la piel está empezando a ponérsele roja- señaló Levy. Unas marcas rojas se estaban formando alrededor del cuello de la camiseta y de la mangas de Gray.

-Quema- se quejó Gray mientras se levantaba del taburete dispuesto a ir a quitarse todo ese pegamento de encima, pero Erza lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, Fullbuster. Quedas advertido.- El aura demoniaca de Erza apareció.

-Deja que vaya a quitarse el pegamento, puede ser peligroso- dijo Lucy preocupada.

-¡No! Mirad el lado bueno, en el tiempo que lleva el pegamento no se ha quitado ni una prenda- se defendió Erza.

-¿Tú crees? Mira eso…- dijo Levy señalando a Gray, quien se estaba quitando la camiseta, aunque más despacio de lo normal para no llevarse la piel junto con el pegamento.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritó frustrada Erza mientras mandaba a volar a Gray de nuevo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esta vez, estoy segura, totalmente convencida, de que funcionará- dijo Erza con un tic en el ojo. Casi todo el gremio estaba junto a ella formando un círculo que rodeaba a Gray para ver el espectáculo. El pobre mago de hielo estaba sentado en el suelo, con una camisa blanca de fuerza colocada e intentando liberarse a base de retorcerse sin descanso, haciendo que pareciera un loco de verdad.

-Creo que esto ya es pasarse- dijo Lucy mirando a Gray con pena.

-Pero está funcionando y eso es lo que cuenta- dijo decidida Erza.

-Pobre Gray… Erza está siendo muy dura- dijo Levy algo preocupada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para cierto Dragon Slayer que estaba de pie detrás de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo a ti te importa tanto el mago de hielo?- dijo algo molesto Gazille. Levy se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, sorprendida del todo enfadado que había usado. Antes de que Levy pudiera contestar nada, Cana interfirió.

-¿Celoso, Gazille?- dijo Cana con una sonrisa de burla. Gazille se sonrojó y tragó saliva, nervioso, una imagen que sorprendió mucho a Levy.

-¡Qué va! Solo era curiosidad, no es que me importe ni nada- se apresuró a decir el Dragon Slayer, aunque ya demasiado tarde. Todos los presentes miraban la escena, algunos enternecidos y otros muy sorprendidos.

-¡Se ha sonrojado! ¡Que alguien le eche una foto, este es un momento histórico!- gritó Macao entre risas.

-¡No me he sonrojado, idiota!- replicó Gazille enfadado.

-Pues yo diría que sí- dijo Erza dejando de mirar a Gray por un momento y uniéndose a la conversación.

-¡Que no! ¡Dejadme en paz!- y con este grito dio por zanjada la conversación. Todos volvieron a mirar hacia el mago de hielo que seguía luchando contra la camisa de fuerza… o por lo menos debería estar haciéndolo.

Gray estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Erza con algo de enfado y reproche. A sus pies, la camisa de fuerza.

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron hasta más no poder, sin creer lo que veían, y su mandíbula casi rozó el suelo. El resto del gremio no estaba mucho mejor que ella.

-G-Gray… c-c-cómo…- tartamudeó Titania mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, de nuevo con el tic en el ojo.

-Te dije que esto era una tontería- dijo Gray.- No vas a conseguir quitarme esta manía, déjalo ya.

El tic en el ojo aumentó de velocidad de una forma que asustó a todos.

-Gray… así sea lo último que haga…-Erza se levantó del suelo, su cara estaba envuelta en las sombras y hablaba con un tono oscuro que hizo temblar a más de uno-… voy a quitarte ese estúpido hábito.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Gray con miedo. Y no era para menos, la cara de Erza en aquel momento haría que tuviera pesadillas durante meses.

-Ya lo verás…- cómo odiaba que Erza sonriera de _esa_ manera. Sus sonrisas malvadas congelaban la sangre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esto… es… lo mejor… que he visto… en mi vida- Natsu casi ni podía hablar de la risa. El resto del gremio estaba igual, riendo como si les hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

-¡Que alguien me dé una cámara de fotos!- pidió Lucy mientras se secaba algunas cuantas lágrimas de la risa.

-¡Callaos ya!- gruñó Gray mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¡Todo el gremio se estaba riendo de él! Erza iba a pagar por esto, eso seguro.

-Es que… es demasiado…- dijo Cana entre risas.- Por tu culpa he escupido mi bebida, ¡me debes una!

-¡De eso nada!- replicó Gray, para luego lanzar una mirada asesina a Erza. Ella se encontraba a su lado, intentando reprimir una sonrisa, pero Gray se dio cuenta.

-¡Esto es una estupidez, Erza! ¡Me voy a quitar este disfraz ahora mismo!- gritó el mago de hielo cabreado. Cuando quiso mover la mano hacia la cremallera, Erza le puso una espada en el cuello. Ya no había sonrisa, solo un aura demoniaca que lo paralizó.

-Atrévete y te corto en rodajas- y otra vez esa voz oscura. ¡Por Kami, esta chica era bipolar!

-Erza, ¡no pensarás que voy a pasarme todo el día con este estúpido disfraz!

-Eso mismo vas a hacer, te guste o no.

-Oh, vamos Gray. Si ese disfraz de conejito te queda muy bien- Wacaba intentó contener la risa al decir eso, pero no pudo. Estalló en risas como los demás, haciendo que Gray se enfadara aun más.

Y es que, señoras y señores, a Erza no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que ponerle un disfraz de conejito a Gray. Al tener la cremallera por la espalda no le sería tan fácil quitárselo, y así también le serviría de castigo por hacerle enfadar. Era un disfraz de cuerpo entero, blanco y enorme, con un montón de pelo que estaba asfixiando a Gray.

-Me encantan las orejitas- dijo Levy señalando las orejas largas y rosas. Gray gruñó.

-No se ofenda, Gray-san- dijo Wendy con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos de tanto reír.-Pero es que se ve muy gracioso así.

Gray suspiró y decidió resignarse. Cuando Erza quería algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, eso lo sabía muy bien. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, además de su valentía, lo cálida que podía llegar a ser, el cariño que tenía por todos sus nakamas, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios… en fin, debía admitir que todo le gustaba de ella. En realidad si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona la que hubiera intentado quitarle el hábito de desvestirse de todas esas formas lo habría mandado a volar y habría acabado con todo muy rápidamente. Pero era Erza, y sentía cierta debilidad por ella. Siempre la había sentido.

Y no hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que era esa debilidad.

No tenía suficiente valor para decirle lo que sentía, porque si ella no le correspondía (y con toda la historia con Jellal, de eso estaba seguro) luego no sería capaz de volver a mirarla a la cara. La perdería como amiga y entre ellos habría tensión, y eso era lo último que quería.

Caminó hacia la barra con Erza siguiéndole de cerca, y ambos se sentaron en los taburetes (él con un poco de dificultad debido al enorme disfraz de conejito).

-Mirajane, sírveme algo- pidió Gray aun molesto por todas las risas que oía a sus espaldas. La camarera le puso un vaso de algo que parecía agua, olía como el agua, sabía a agua y en efecto, era agua. Gray suspiró.

-Gray, no te enfades. Cuando esto acabe ya verás cómo no vuelves a quitarte la ropa en público nunca más- dijo Erza más para convencerse a sí misma que a él, ya que notó como ya empezaba a retorcerse dentro del disfraz.

-No sé si esto funcionará o no, pero todo el gremio está riéndose de mí ahora mismo- gruñó Gray. Erza lo miró con algo de culpa.

-Lo siento… pero mira el lado bueno, por lo menos el hábito se te quitará. Además, estás muy mono así- lo último lo dijo sin pensar, y se arrepintió al instante. Sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como su pelo. Gray la miró confundido, para luego soltar una risita de burla al ver a Erza así.

-Ah, así que te parezco mono ¿eeh?- Gray sonrió al ver la reacción de Erza, que tiró el vaso de agua al suelo.

-Y-Yo… esto… yo no quise… no quería… eeh…- Gray rió al ver a Erza tan apurada. No era normal ver a la gran Titania sonrojarse y tartamudear como en ese momento.

-Es lo que tiene este disfraz de conejito, es ridículamente mono- dijo Gray con una mueca. Erza rió al ver la cara de disgusto del mago de hielo.

-La verdad es que te queda bien. Sobre todo me gustan las orejas, son muy monas- dijo Erza con una sonrisa, ya menos nerviosa. Si de todas formas ya lo había dicho, no tenía sentido arrepentirse.

-Tú sí que eres mona- y esta vez le tocó a Gray hablar sin pensar y arrepentirse al segundo de abrir su gran bocaza. Erza se quedó algo boquiabierta, sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¡TE !- de pronto Happy se puso entre los dos, riendo y gritando. Y recordaron que seguían en el gremio. Ambos se sonrojaron al sentir las miradas de todo el gremio sobre ellos.

-Happy, déjalos que se digan cuanto se quieren tranquilos- le regañó Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-¡Aye sir!- el exceed volvió a donde se encontraba Natsu con Lucy y Wendy, a espiar la escena con ellos.

Por su parte, Gray y Erza estaban tan colorados que podrían competir con un tomate, sin exagerar.

-E-Esto… yo…- tartamudeó Gray nervioso. Erza no podía ni tartamudear. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un momento, y luego sonrieron. No hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que sentían. Los dos lo sabían, eso era más que suficiente.

Sin previo aviso, Gray se acercó a Erza y la besó. Un beso cálido y dulce de no más de unos segundos que bastó para decir todo lo que no sabía expresar con palabras.

-¡Awwwww! ¡Lo sabía!- dijo Mirajane con una gran sonrisa.

-Hacen tan bonita pareja…- dijo Levy soñadora.

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron Lucy y Happy al unísono.

Erza y Gray simplemente sonrieron.

-Gray, tu ropa- Natsu señaló con una sonrisa al disfraz que ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¿¡Cómo ha pasado esto?- dijo sorprendido Gray. Erza suspiró. Definitivamente, el hábito de Gray no cambiaría nunca, pero por lo menos algo bueno había salido de este día. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y lo besó en los labios.

Sí, algo muy bueno había salido de este día.

**Hola a todos! ^^ **

**Hace tiempo que no subía nada de FT, así que aquí tenéis este one-shot Gray x Erza. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo ^^ Nos vemos ;)**


End file.
